Tsarevna PRINCESS
by Kit2000
Summary: It’s a fairytale where Sora is a prince who wants to find the beautiful princess he had read about. Pairings Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Namine


Hello everyone. I'm Kit2000 and I want to represent my fic "Tsarevna" which means "Princess" in Russian. The idea is based on a song with the same name, sang by Belarusian singer Dmitry Koldun. The song is very beautiful. I will add the lyrics in English at the end of the fic. And I really advice you to find this song on youtube ^~. It will look in Russian like this Дмитрий Колдун «Царевна»

Ok, I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Summary: it's a fairytale where Sora is a prince who wants to find the beautiful princess he had read about. Pairings Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Namine

Rating T

Please. Read and review.

_**Tsarevna (PRINCESS)**_

Once upon a time there lived two brothers Sora and Roxas. They were princes of their Island Kingdom. Prince Sora was a year older than his brother but that didn't stop them to be the best friends.

When Prince Sora turned 18 his father, the King, told him to find a wife. It made the boy really upset. He knew that he wasn't ready to take such responsibility as a family life. That's why he became very silent and closed to the others. Only his brother Roxas knew the reason why his sibling looked so thoughtful all the time. But unfortunately, he didn't know how to help him.

One day prince Sora was sitting in a royal library looking through the books at night. And he found something that caught his eyes. One article said:

"_**In a far-far away Kingdom of the east, there lives a beautiful princess. Her beauty can't be described with words. She is kind and has the purest heart in the whole world. The day she was born the Kingdom changed its name to Kingdom Hearts**_".

Prince Sora was absorbed with his deep thoughts. He wasn't sure if the book told the truth but he felt an urge to find that princess no matter what.

The next day he packed his stuff and left his Kingdom without permission. Only prince Roxas knew his brother's plan and he promised him to look after their father.

When the King found out what his elder son had done, he was furious.

"I'm too old to rule the Kingdom. And my despicable son had left me. Come here, Roxas".

The prince with blond hair approached to his father and bowed to him.

"You are the only hope I have. I will call a ball the next week and you must find a wife for yourself among the princesses. You must take your brother's place until he comes back".

Prince Roxas was shocked to hear such words. He was still very young to become a ruler, but he didn't want to upset his father even more, so he agreed.

"As you wish, father".

And after that he bowed and left the room.

"_Sora, you better hurry or you risk to lose your destined place on the throne. And I don't want to take it from my older brother"_. Roxas thought bitterly entering his room. "_For the first time in my life I'm so scared. Sora, did you feel the same way when you were told that you must get married during the next 6 months?"_

The blond sighed heavily, lay on his royal-sized bed and closed his sky-blue eyes.

OooooO

It had been a month since he left his Kingdom to find a princess of his dreams. And finally he managed to find a mysterious Kingdom named Kingdom Hearts.

Prince Sora decided to enter the castle no as a prince, but as a traveler. He changed his clothes and headed to the castle walls.

When he got the permission to see the King he was very surprised by the kindness the old man met him with.

"What do you want, my boy?"

Sora smiled and said:

"I want to work for you, Your Majesty. I am very skillful and my parents gave me the best education, so I want to be useful to you and your Kingdom".

"You are a good person, boy. I see it in your brave sky-blue eyes. My gardener died a week ago. He was my good friend. But now without him, the royal garden will become a mess. Will you take this work and become my royal gardener?"

Prince Sora greened from ear to ear.

"It will be an honor, your Majesty!"

"It's settled than. You may start tomorrow. Today you may rest. Show him his room" the King ordered to his servants.

"Thank you, your Majesty".

OooooO

The next day he proceeded to his work. Sora loved plants and they answered him with the same feelings.

It was almost noon when he heard two female voices near the fountain in the garden. He looked through the bushes and saw two beautiful girls.

"_Both of them are princesses_" he thought noticing tiny crowns on their heads.

The first girl had long auburn hair and beautiful azure eyes. Her smile was so admiring that Sora found himself daydreaming.

The other girl had long blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She looked as fragile as a swan.

He didn't want to but he overheard their conversation.

"It's great, Namine! If he chooses you, you will become a Queen!" the girl with auburn hair said happily.

"But Kairi, I'm so embarrassed. It will be my firs ball". The girl with blond hair answered.

"I'm sure, everything will be fine and prince Roxas will like you".

"But why can't you come with me?" the other girl's face turned sad.

"You know that I can't leave the castle walls. They are hunting for me"

"Sorry" the blond sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm alright with it. And I'm really happy that my best friend can go there and win prince Roxas's heart!" she giggled that made the blond girl blush madly.

Sora was confused. What were they talking about? And why did they mention his brother's name?

OooooO

Roxas was nervous. He didn't know where to hide. Hundreds of princesses were staring at him. Well, literately of course, but he could feel their intent gazes wherever he went. And then he saw her.

A beautiful blond-haired girl with crystal blue eyes, those were too shy to look at him. When their eyes met her cheeks turned pink and she lowered her head quickly and started to examine the floor.

Roxas felt as courage filled his body. He made several confident steps towards the girl and offered his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked politely with a beautiful smile on his handsome face.

The girl looked up shyly and met his gentle gaze. She placed her fragile hand in his unsurely and nodded.

It was so pleasant to dance with each other. Roxas noted that he had never had such feelings before in his life. He felt light, free and warm inside.

The blond girl was afraid to look at him at first but then she gazed at his face and understood that she couldn't take away her eyes from him. He was handsome, kind and his smile was so sincere.

"May I know your name, princess?" he asked during the dance.

"My name is Namine, your Highness" she answered shyly never leaving her eyes from his.

"You have a beautiful name, princess Namine".

"Th-thank you".

OooooO

2 months later something awful happened. Kingdom Hearts was attacked by some black creatures called heartless. They wanted to kidnap princess Kairi but prince Sora made it in time and saved the princess. The heartless ran away but promised to come back for revenge.

The next day the King asked Sora to the royal cabinet.

"First of all I would like to thank you again for saving my daughter". The King said and offered the boy to take a sit.

"It was my duty, your Majesty" Sora answered shyly.

"Sora, I want to talk to you privately. I see that you have a pure and brave heart, that's why I chose _you._ It's not an order, my boy. It's a request. You may take it or decline. It's up to you".

Sora looked confused. He didn't understand what the King was trying to say.

"I will do whatever you ask, your Majesty".

"Don't hurry. First of all I need to tell you what exactly I want from you".

The old man sighed heavily and put a palm on his eyes.

"My daughter, princess Kairi, is special".

"I know" Sora smiled softly.

"No, you got me wrong" the King looked at the brunette instantly. "She is really special. She was gifted with a mysterious power from the day of her birth. The legend tells that if somebody evil-hearted possesses her power the world will be devoured with darkness".

"Possess? What do you mean?" the boy asked with determination.

"It means," continued the King "that if somebody evil-hearted marries Kairi and shares a night with her the world will be destroyed. My daughter has an awful fate". And the man buried his face in his palms.

The words intimidated Sora to no limits. It was quite a discovery. He knew that he somehow fell in love with princess Kairi from the first sight, but how could he be helpful in that situation, anyway?

"Sora, you are the only one I can entrust my daughter's honor. You showed yourself from a very good side and I'm grateful that I have you in my Kingdom. I ask you to marry her so that you could prevent any harm. If heartless know that she is married then they will give up and leave her alone. You should protect her honor. So Sora, are you ready to do it? Do you agree to become Kairi's husband for her sake?"

Sora was speechless. He felt as his body became numb. The King asked him to marry the princess not even knowing that he was a prince. He was ready to give his beloved daughter to a gardener only to save her from those black monsters.

A part of him was happy. He liked the girl and fell in love with her. Every time he saw her, Sora felt as pleasant warmth appeared on his face. She was awesome!

And now he was going to marry her…what about her feelings? Maybe she didn't like him? Or maybe she loved someone else?

"Your Majesty, I agree only if princess Kairi agrees" the boy said confidently.

"She doesn't mind. I have already told her about that idea".

"Oh…" Sora blushed suddenly. "Then it's all settled".

"I'm very grateful to you, my boy. The wedding is in a week".

"Your Majesty!" Sora interrupted the ruler. "I need to tell you something. I didn't want to hide it from you but I had to! I'm a prince of Island Kingdom. I came to your Kingdom to find princess Kairi. I read about her in one of the books from my library at home. I had no bad intentions, believe me. I just wanted to meet the beautiful princess whose heart is pure and kind and the beauty can't be described with mere words. That's why I asked you to give a work. Please forgive me for lying to you!"

And prince bowed to the older man who looked quite surprised.

"I don't blame you, Sora. As I said earlier, you are a good person. Your eyes can prove it. And since you are royal-blooded it will make everything even better".

"Please don't tell princess Kairi about my status. I love her but I don't think that she loves me back. I'm a gardener to her".

Prince lowered his head and sighed.

The King's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"When the time comes, you will tell her yourself. We will write your true status in a wedding document. She will not find out".

"Thank you, Your Majesty!"

OooooO

"I can't believe we are finally married" said a blond prince to his young wife.

They sat in the picturesque garden listening to the birds' singing. He held her hand in his.

"It's the best event that has ever happened in my life" she whispered softly.

"Namine".

"Yes?"

Roxas kissed her hand gently and looked at her blushing face.

"I love you" and he sent her a sincere smile.

"I love you too, my beloved husband" and she kissed his cheek lovingly.

OooooO

"Tell me more about you" princess Kairi said with a smile. "We are family now".

It was true, the wedding was the previous day and now they were lying in their king-sized bed. Of course Sora was blushing furiously. But Kairi was as kind as ever. She offered him to sleep in the same bed with her because she didn't want him to sleep on the floor. And so they lay and looked at each other.

She wasn't afraid of him, not at all. Her smile was friendly and calm and it made Sora's heart skip a beat.

"I was born far away from here. I have a younger brother. His name is Roxas. Well, we are the best friends". He grinned showing his straight white teeth.

"Roxas? My best friend Namine got married to the price with the same name".

Sora coughed from the amusement. Roxas and Namine got married?!? Well…they really belonged together. Sora smiled at the thought that his brother found his happiness.

"Your Highness, why do those heartless hunting for you?"

"You may call me Kairi. I'm you wife from now on. And heartless….As far as I know, they wanted me to marry their King. But I better die than marrying someone like him!"

Confusion could be seen in her azure eyes.

"I will protect you with my life, Kairi. No one will harm you. I promise".

His words were so sincere and insuring, that it made the girl blush. He was looking at her with so much love and care. Kairi didn't know why, but she felt like falling for the person who was lying next to her.

OooooO

Day by day she was falling in love with him. It was so good to be in his company. Even when they were silent they felt complete. They held each other's hands, they laughed, talked, played around, they held on fast.

He sang for her and she smiled to him. They were in love with each other.

One day he told her about his true status. She was surprised. He proved it with his family ring. He felt guilty that he didn't tell her sooner, but she never blamed him.

In the privacy of their room they shared their first true kiss.

OooooO

But their happiness didn't last long. The heartless hadn't given up on the princess and they attacked the Kingdom Hearts again. As always Sora was protecting his true love not pitying himself.

This time the enemy was stronger than ever. But Sora managed to beat them all. He even defeated their evil King Riku.

When the war was over, Sora found himself wounded badly in the chest. He was brought to the doctor but the doctor told that if he survived it would be a miracle.

Kairi cried the whole night while holding her beloved's hand. He was sleeping but his face showed that he was in pain. The girl couldn't let him die! He was her life! She didn't want to take his sacrifice in order to protect her.

2 days had passed but there were no improvements in his condition, though he gained his conscious back.

"Please Sora, get well soon. Don't leave me!" she cried in the crook of his neck while hugging him gently.

"You are the only reason I want to recover" he whispered weakly.

"You have no right to die! I want to give a birth to your heirs. I love you so much and I refuse loosing you!"

Her hot tears wetted the skin on his neck. Her words touched his heart and sent a swirl a butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"You really mean it, Kairi?" he asked unsure if it was needed to ask at that moment.

She nodded.

"You are the only one that I love and the only one whose heirs I want to bear".

He looked at the ceiling of their bedroom. How many nights had they spent in this room just holding each other in their arms and talking sweetly. But he had never dared to touch her as a husband. And now she was telling him those things… it made his heart ache.

"But Kairi…if we reach the highest level in our relations…that means that you will lose your power".

Even if his face was pale, his cheeks showed a slight blush.

"I don't care! And I have never cared about it! If I really have some power, than why can't it help you and heal you?"

"Kairi…"

He laid his hand on her head and stroked the girl's hair gently. She was sobbing and he felt guilty that he made her suffer so much.

Kairi lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at his face with her sad azure eyes. She placed her palm on his cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. His eyes were as blue as the summer sky, and they were watching her intently.

He was about to tell her how beautiful she was when he felt her soft lips on his. How he missed her lips! Their sweet taste and smooth touch… Sora didn't notice as he closed his eyes. He didn't notice as she lay beside him and wrapped her slender arms around his body gently, not daring to disturb his wound.

The last thing he knew that they were sharing the night filled with true cherishing love.

OooooO

The next morning Sora woke up early and found his gorgeous sleeping wife in his arms. He smiled gently while watching her peaceful sleeping. He stroked her auburn hair enjoying the sensation of her locks between his fingers. And then he realized!

There was no pain anymore! He felt himself perfectly fine!

Sora took away his hands from the girl carefully in order not to wake her up and touched his chest where he knew the wound was.

But his chest was healthy. There were no even scars. But how could it be possible?

His eyes travelled back to the sleeping girl. His sky-blue orbs widened in shock.

"Kairi! Kairi! Wake up!" Sora shook her shoulder gently and when she opened her sleepy eyes he was very surprised to see that they were not azure anymore, but lavender-coloured.

"Sora? What is it?" she asked him covering a yawn with her palm.

"Do you believe in miracles, Kairi?" He smiled broadly to her.

She gifted him with a confused look but then realization came to her and she noticed that he wasn't wounded anymore.

She threw herself on him causing them both to fall on the bed.

"But how can it be?!" she cried enthusiastically.

"It's your power. You healed me with the power of your love, Kairi. Thank you!"

And he kissed her on her rosy lips.

"I don't feel anything unusual about myself. But if my so called power saved you, I am happy that I could help" she smiled and placed plenty of light kisses on his cheerful face.

"You are my miracle, Kairi!"

OooooO

"What is it?" Namine (who looked pregnant) asked her husband laying her hands on his broad shoulders.

"It's a letter from my older brother" answered the blond young man opening the envelope in his hands. He was sitting at the table in his royal cabinet. "It has been a year since he left our Kingdom and now he wrote me a letter".

The young woman stroked her husband's hair gently, while he was reading the letter.

"What does he say?"

Roxas read the paper with widened eyes and surprised expression on his face.

"_Dear Roxas and Namine_," the blond man read out loud,

"_I hope you are alright and living a happy life together. Sorry for not writing to you earlier. I had some things to deal with. _

_Roxas, my dear brother, Sorry to tell you this but I will not come back. Please take care of our father. Why am I so selfish, you ask? Haha…I'm not selfish, I'm a man in love. My wife Queen Kairi and I live happily in our Kingdom Hearts. I hope you will understand me, my dear brother, and will not blame me for my stupidity. I have found what I was looking for and now I can't imagine my life without her. Please forgive me if I caused you problems and left you to rule our Kingdom when it's me who should do it. I'm sure you and Namine will become great rulers! Now I have to say good bye for now. My wife Queen Kairi sends the best regards to you and Namine. And me…I will always be your brother, Roxas._

_With love,_

_Sora"_

When Roxas finished reading Namine said:

"Kairi married your brother?"

"It looks like it. Who is Kairi?" he looked up at his beautiful wife.

"She is my best friend. We have known each other since we were kids. She is a great person. Your brother is the happiest man to have her by his side". She smiled softly.

"I don't know how about Sora, but I can say with confidence that _I'm_ the happiest man in the world because I have you and our child in my life".

And he placed his hand on her belly.

"I love you, Namine" he whispered never leaving his eyes from hers.

"I feel the same way, my beloved King"

And she let him to claim her pink lips in a sweet and sensuous kiss.

THE END

A/N That's it. Did you like it? Please review.

Here are the lyrics of the song that I promised (with Romanization)

"The Princess"

Dolgimi nochami vremya kazhetsa pustim  
_The time seams empty during those long nights_

Dolgimi nochami prevrashayu vremya v dim  
_I turn the time into a smoke during all those long nights_

Ti zhivyosh mechtami no pechal'ni glaza  
_You live only in dreams but your eyes are so sad_

Ya dolzhen sdelat' shag, mne bol'she zhdat' nel'zya  
_I must make the first step, I can't wait any longer_

Bol'she zhdat' uzhe nel'zya…  
_There is no way to wait any longer… (the voice in the background)_

Chorus:

Poletela dusha cherez kray na prolyot  
_The soul has flown through the world_

Govoryat horosha Tsarevna zhivet  
_They say, that a beautiful Princess lives somewhere out there_

Nad zemlyoi nespesha mimo tuch, mimo bed  
_Passing the clouds, passing the sorrows,_

Poletela dusha za neyu vo sled  
_The soul has flown to that beautiful Princess_

Ti menya ne boysya ya ne burya ya priboy  
_Don't be afraid of me, I'm not a storm, I'm a surf._

Ti menya ne boysya, Ya priehal za toboy  
_Don't be afraid of me, I have come to take you with me_

V kazhdom moyom vzdohe tvoyo imya zhivyot  
_Your name lives in my every breath_

Ya znayu kto ti est', ya znayu chto nas zhdyot  
_I know who you really are, I know what awaits us._

Tochno znayu chto nas zhdyot…  
_I know what awaits us for sure (a voice on the backgrounds) _

Chorus:

Poletela dusha cherez kray na prolet  
_The soul has flown through the world_

Govoryat horosha Tsarevna zhivyot  
_They say, that a beautiful Princess lives somewhere out there_

Nad zemlyoi nespesha mimo tuch, mimo bed  
_Passing the clouds, passing the sorrows,_

Poletela dusha za neyu vo sled  
_The soul has flown to that beautiful Princess_


End file.
